ShinRa College
by angel with the black wings
Summary: no summary at this point...


Disclaimer: ........  
  
I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters. But I do happen to own my characters Rizu, Tojikai, Seth and Rizuki. (Bwahahaa... ahem..)   
  
Authors Note: .......uhh...errr....   
  
heh..this might seem somewhat of a play or something along those lines.. But just read and I'm sure...at least pretty sure.. That you'll like it.  
  
Cloud: ok..... I'm still confused... *standing around in the college hallway by the main office* your telling me that you have a brother?!?!  
  
Sephiroth: yeah... why is that so confusing? *getting frustrated cause he has been explaining this for over 10 mins already*  
  
Yuffie: *scratches her head w/ one hand while clutching a notebook in the other* ohh boy... here we go again...  
  
Sephiroth: nevermind... I give up on you..   
  
Cloud: I get it.. I just–*cut off by the announcements*  
  
Announcer Lady: ok.. Hello everyone. You are all to report to the auditorium at once to receive your class schedule. Thank you.  
  
Sephiroth: well I guess we should be heading out, huh? *walking down the hall towards the auditorium*  
  
Cloud: good idea... *the rest of the group follows along behind Sephiroth*  
  
*after being lead by Sephiroth, the group finds themselves lost*  
  
Sephiroth: I could of swore it was this way!!! *he looks around in confusion while scratching the back of his head*  
  
Yuffie: *looking at a sign pointing down the hall in the other direction that read Auditorium*  
  
You know.... this *points towards the sign* just might help you with your direction issues...  
  
Sephiroth: *trying not to look like an idiot* oh... I didn't see that there...  
  
Yuffie: suurreee you didn't....  
  
Sephiroth: anyway.... lets get going.. *tries to lead the way again but Cloud jumps in front of him*  
  
Cloud: I'm leading this time.. *starts heading towards the real auditorium*   
  
*the group finds the gym and quietly sneaks into the gym while the teachers are talking to the students*  
  
Principal: This year we have a new martial arts/swords master, Mr. Riz– * notices Cloud and the rest of the gang walking in and finding seats* HEY!! You there!! *Cloud and his gang look up to the stage where Mr. Rizuki sits in his cozy little chair, laughing at them, and drinking his coffee flavoured coffee!! Then they notice the principal standing and glaring at them for being late and disrupting him* When I get finished up here, I want to see you three in my office at once.   
  
Cloud: yeah yeah, sure sure... *he sits next to Aeris who is laughing at them as well* what's so funny?!  
  
Aeris: nothing nothing...   
  
Cloud: ok..   
  
Principal: anyway.. oh yeah.. Mr. Rizuki everyone. *walks off the stage while laughing internally knowing what's gonna happen; Rizuki's gonna make an idiot of himself*  
  
Rizuki: not good with speeches, not good with speeches, not good with– *walking up to the mic, repeating himself over and over before getting to it*  
  
Sephiroth: man, this is gonna be good... he's never been good at these kind of things... *resting his feet on the chair in front of him and crossing his arms at the pitiful mess on the stage*  
  
Yuffie: and how would you know?   
  
Sephiroth: cause that is my brother... I should know what he's good at and what he isn't..  
  
Yuffie: oh..   
  
Rizuki: ok.. hi.. Since you already know who I am and what I do, I'm leaving... bye... *halfway off the stage* oh, and if your in any of my classes... don't be late  
  
Sephiroth: like I said...   
  
Yuffie: o.o *stunned* omg! I thought there would be more to his speech like what's gonna happen in class.. or something about himself at the least..geez  
  
Sephiroth: yeah I know... he's an idiot.. what did you expect... wait.. you just told me  
  
Yuffie: *slaps Sephiroth upside the head* well, we know where you got your stupidity..   
  
Sephiroth: ohh shaddap you...  
  
Principal: ok... I was expecting more from you Rizuki.. But oh well it'll do for now.. Now we have one of the many new science teachers...uhh er.. Oh.. Prof. Seth everyone.  
  
Seth: *hears his name being called from inside the auditorium and rushes down the hall and into the huge room filled with unknown faces...slowly walks up to the stage and to the mic to make his speech* Hello.. *searching through his pockets to find that certain piece of paper that has his speech written on it* grr..*grumbles as he remembers that he had left it on the desk in his classroom* shiiiit... *people in the audience are stunned by Seth as he looks through the crowd thinking up a new speech* ok then.. I am Seth... seems how I can't find my speech I suppose I'll just say nothing. If you've got me as a teacher you'll find out in class about me and what my requirements are.   
  
Principal: Alrighty then. You guys can now get your classes from Tojikai. Then head to your first class. *he leaves to make sure he doesn't get ran over by the stampede of students*  
  
Sephiroth: *being the first one in line to receive schedules, Tojikai looks down to him* The names Sephiroth.   
  
Tojikai: *flips through papers quickly and hands him one with plenty of writing on it* You must be one of Hojo's sons, eh?   
  
Sephiroth: *shudders from hearing his father's name* Unfortunately, yes.   
  
Tojikai: Ahhh, I see. I know what you mean. I worked for him once before. I hated being around him.  
  
Sephiroth: Same here, but still do. *nods head then leaves to his first class, which happens to be a beyond advanced fighting class*  
  
I shall finish this up later, if any of you people out there want me to....... I personally am too tired of writing anymore tonight plainly because I'm exhausted. Please, review, no flames. They will be used against you, not a threat but a promise. 


End file.
